Now, That Was Scary! (Pikapikamon's story)
by Shadowknite
Summary: An evil digimon wants to become the next dark master, but can he survive Mimi's Halloween party? Takari, Sorato, Michi, and Kenyako. Dont forget to R/R. Thanks!


  
Authors Note: I do not own digimon or pokemon so don sue. I thought up this fic when I was whatching Pokemon. It has a make belive Digimon named Pikapikamon. The couples are Takari, Kenyako, Sorato, and Michi. Well I hope you enjoy!   
  
  
Now, That was Scary!(Pikapikamon's story)  
  
  
"Hurry up Kari, were going to be late!" shouted Tai glancing at his watch. Mimi was throwing a halloween party and she was inviting all the digidestined from Japan to join. Oh, and Michael was there visiting from America. Tai yelled at Kari again. "C'mon, how long does it take to put on a halloween costume!" "Hold your horses" shouted Kari in her room. She then entered dressed up as Angewomon. Tai looked at the costume. "Uh, Kari, is'nt that too revealing?" asked Tai. Kari looked at it. "I dont think so" she said. "Whatever, I just hope that TK and Davis can handle it" said Tai. "And what about you, your barely wearing anything" said Kari looking at Tai's costume. "Hey, I'm suppose to look like this, Tarzan always wore a loin cloth" said Tai. He was dressed up as Tarzan. "Whatever lets just get to the party" said Kari. The two then walked to Mimi's house.  
  
At Mimi's house. "Michael, what are you supposed to be?" asked Yolei. "I'm Indiana Jones, dont you see" said Michael. "Uh, who's that?" asked Yolei. Michael tripped. "I'ts an American movie" said Mimi. "Wow Mimi, I love your costume!" said Yolei. "Thanks" Yolei then looked at it again. "But what are you, are some character from an American movie?" asked Yolei. "No, Im Lillymon!" shouted Mimi. Suddenly, Davis, Cody, Joe and Sora knocked. "Come in, the doors open!" shouted Mimi. They then entered. "Hey guys!" shouted Yolei. "Hey, great witch costume, It really brings out your ugliness" laughed Davis. Yolei's blood started to boil. "And what are you suppose to be, a new kid on the block?" growled Yolei. "No, I'm Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon trainer" said Davis. Yolei slapped her head. "And I'm Brock" said Joe dressed up as Brock from Pokemon. "And Im Misty" said Sora dressed up as Misty from Pokemon. "Wow, Matt's going to die when he sees you dressed like that, Sora" said Yolei. Sora blushed. "I do make myself look like a really sexy Misty" giggled Sora. "And what are you supposed to be?" asked Mimi to Cody. Cody slumped. "My mom made me dress in this, Im Winnie the Pooh" grumbled Cody. "AWW, how cute!" shouted Mimi and Yolei pinching Cody's cheeks.   
  
Meanwhile, on Mimi's rooftop, a mysterious yellow digimon was looking through a window. "Hmm, so those are the kids who got rid of the dark masters" said the mysterious digimon. He then saw two blond guys and an indego haired boy entered the party. "Hey, Matt, TK, and Ken is here!" shouted Mimi. Matt's jaw dropped when he saw Sora dressed up as Misty. "Like my costume, Mattie?" giggled Sora. Matt shook his head. TK and Ken started to laugh. The digimon watched them. "Soon, I will rule as the new dark master of the digital world, once I destroy the digidestined, I will rule" laughed the evil digimon. The yellow digimon then entered through the window. Everybody then started to party. "Wow Ken, nice costume, It makes you look like the digimon emporer again" said Yolei. Ken was dressed up as the digimon emporer again. Ken gave an evil laugh. "Soon, I will rule the digital world once again, Bwa Ha Ha Ha" laughed Ken. "Uh, Ken your scaring me" said Yolei looking at Ken. Ken smiled at her. "Just kidding, lets dance my digimon empress!" said Ken. Yolei smiled and started dancing with Ken. Then someone knocked on Mimi's door. Mimi opened it to see Tai, Kari and Izzy in their costumes. The others paused for a second as they saw Tai and Kari's costumes. Mimi, Yolei, and Sora giggled as they stared at Tai's costume which was only a Tarzan loin cloth. TK and Davis nearly passed out as they saw Kari dressed up as Angewomon. Tai wispered to Kari. "I knew that these costumes were too revealing" said Tai. "Hey, your the one only in a loin cloth" said Kari. "Wow, Whats up with those Kamiya's and their skin showing?" asked Matt. "Hey, Im not complaining!" shouted Mimi and Davis at the same time.   
  
Meanwhile, hiding under the refreshment table was hiding the mysterious yellow digimon. "Soon, I, Pikapikamon will rule the digital world" laughed the little digimon. He then peeked at the dancing kids. "Huh? these ar'nt the digidestined!" growled Pikapikamon. He looked to see Indiana Jones(Michael) and Tarzan(Tai) arguing over who will dance with Lillymon(Mimi), Albert Einstein(Izzy) talking to Brock(Joe) and Winnie the Pooh(Cody), A punk rocker(Matt) dancing with Misty(Sora), Myotismon(TK) dancing with Angewomon(Kari) while Ash(Davis) stared at them evily, and the Digimon Emporer(Ken) dancing with a Witch(Yolei). He was really confused. "Why would Myotismon be dancing with Angewomon? and why is the digimon emporer dancing with and ugly looking human?" thought Pikapikamon. Suddenly he saw Ash(Davis) walk to the refreshment table. Davis then started to snack on some food. Davis then dropped some a sandwich onto the ground, right in front of Pikapikamon. Pikapikamon's stomach started to growl. "It has been a long time since I ate" thought Pikapikamon. Davis looked to see a tiny yellow hand grab the sandwich from the ground. He then looked under the table to see a tiny pikachu-looking creature eating a sandwich. "Could it be?, Yes it is, a Pokemon!" said Davis. Pikapikamon then turned to see Ash(Davis) staring at him. "Who you calling a Pokey mon!" growled Pikapikamon. Davis then grabbed another sandwich and showed it to the little digimon. "C'mon lil' Pikachu, I wont hurt you" said Davis. Pikapikamon then grabbed the sandwich. "Hey thanks bub" said Pikapikamon. "Are you a pokemon?" asked Davis. "I am not a Pokey mon, I'm a Pikapikamon." said the little digimon. "Oh, so you must be a digimon" asked Davis. "You got that right bub" said Pikapikamon chomping on the sandwich. "Hey, If your hungry, you can come out and eat with me?" said Davis. "Hey, thanks" said Pikapikamon coming out from under the table.   
  
Davis then picked up the little digimon and sat him on the table. The two then started chomping away at the refreshments. Soon, "Wow, that was some good grub" said Pikapikamon rubbing his very big and very full stomach. "You said it" said Davis. Davis then got up really fast. "Uh, what is it?" asked Pikapikamon. "It's TE!, he's kissing my girl!" growled Davis pointing to TK and Kari kissing each other. Pikapikamon then turned to see Myotismon(TK) and Angewomon(Kari) kissing each other. "Eww, how gross, I cant believe that such an evil digimon can kiss such a nice Vaccine digimon like that, that's a disgrace to all virus type digimon!" growled Pikapikamon. He then grabbed then punch bowl and threw it at TK and Kari. "Huh, what are you doing!?!" shouted Davis. "This will cool them off" laughed Pikapikamon. The punch then spilt all over the two kids. Pikapikamon then ran off into another room. Davis stand there surprised. TK and Kari then turned to see the punch bowl on top of their heads. The room was filled with laughter. TK and Kari then turned around to see Davis standing near the refreshment table. "YOU!!" shouted the two digidestined. Davis stared at them. "NO, IT WAS'NT ME!, IT WAS PIKACHU!" shouted Davis. TK and Kari then charged at him with very angry looks in their faces. Davis then made a run for it. "No, I swear, I did'nt do it, It was the pikachu!" shouted Davis. "Were going to kill you, you jealous bastard!" shouted Kari. Davis then hid in Mimi's Parents room closet. He then locked the door. TK and Kari were about to bust open the door but Mimi stopped them. "You better not come out. Motomiya!" shouted the two. Davis wimpered inside the closet. Kari and TK then walked back to the party. Davis started to get angry. "That little yellow rat, I never want to see anything Pokemon again!" shouted Davis. He then started to undress from his costume. "First, I'll get rid of these evil cloths" said Davis throwing his Ash Ketchum costume onto Mimi's parents bed. Davis then noticed that he was only in his pokemon boxers. "I have to get rid of these too!" said Davis taking off his boxers and throwing them on Mimi's parents bed.   
  
He was totally naked. He then went through Mimi's parents cloths so that he could borrow some. Suddenly he heard the window open. He turned to see Pikapikamon running up to Mimi's roof. "YOU, I'LL KILL YOU PIKACHU!!" shouted Davis as he ran up after Pikapikamon totally naked. He then chased him around the roof for a while. "Damn this kid, if only I had a digidestined partner, then I could digivolve to Rairaimon!" thought Pikapikamon. Suddenly Davis kicked Pikapikamon off the roof and into Mimi's backyard swimming pool. Pikapikamon then swam back up then to see Davis jump off the roof and right onto him. SPLASH!!. Pikapikamon then got out of the pool and shaked off the water off his fur. Davis then got out and shouted "YOUR DEAD PIKACHU!!" Pikapikamon then ran through the party room and out the front door. Everybody then saw Davis(totally naked) run across the room and throught the front door after what they thought was a cat. TK and Kari then went after him throught the door. Tai looked at the others. "Now, that was scary!" said Tai.   
  
Later on, After the party. The digidestined all went trick or treating. They did bump into Davis who was still chasing what they think is a cat, and still naked, and still with TK and Kari after him. They all then just laughed. They all then said Goodbye to each other and returned back to their homes. After that, nobody ever saw Pikapikamon. Some say that Davis caught him and Killed him, some say that he digivolved in a Pidgeymon and flew away, and some say that he returned to the digital world as the first rookie level dark master. Well, back at Mimi' house, Mimi was asleep in her bed. Her parents then came from their halloween party and saw their little girl sleeping soundly on her bed. "I think that we are the luckiest parents in the world" said Mimi's Mom. "I know, she gets in trouble and she never gets INVOLVED with boys" said Mimi's Dad. They then kissed her goodnight. They then entered their room and saw Boy's cloths on their bed. Mimi's mom then found Davis's Pokemon boxers on the side of her bed. The two then looked at each other. "MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
*The End*   
  
He he, That was pretty funny. Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Dont forget to R/R. Thank you! Ciao!! ~Ddestined_gsc ^_^ 


End file.
